survivors_worldwidefandomcom-20200214-history
Location Template/Trailer Park
This is a trailer park located in Town, State. Remember, you can only take 10 kg (default) of loot for every survivor. If you take everything of something, please remove it from the list so only current loot is available. Loot Food & Water *1 x Water (0,5 kg) *1 x Tea (0,2 kg) *1 x Beer (0,5 kg) *1 x Bitter (1 kg) *1 x Crackers (0,5 kg) *1 x Jerky (0,5 kg) *1 x Peanuts (0,5 kg) *1 x Noodles (0,5 kg) *1 x Potato Chips (1 kg) *1 x Hazelnuts (0,5 kg) *1 x Candy (0,5 kg) *1 x Cookies (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Asparagus (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Beans (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Garlic (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Olives (0,5 kg) *1 x Oatmeal (1 kg) Fuel *1 x Fuel (1 kg) *1 x Gas Canister (10 kg) Tools *1 x Fishing Rod (5 kg) *1 x Spade (5 kg) *1 x Crowbar (3 kg) *1 x Hammer (3 kg) *1 x Wrench (3 kg) *1 x Flashlight (1 kg) *1 x Oil Lamp (2 kg) Firearms *1 x Trail NP (3 kg) *1 x Taurus Model 62R (8 kg) *1 x Anshutz 1416 (6 kg) *1 x Benjamin 392 (5 kg) *1 x Ruger 22 (3 kg) *1 x Walther GSP (2 kg) *1 x Walther P22 (3 kg) *1 x Walther TPH (3 kg) *1 x Glock 17 (3 kg) *1 x Glock 19 (3 kg) *1 x S&W 669 (3 kg) *1 x S&W Model 10 (4 kg) *1 x S&W Model 14 (3 kg) *1 x S&W Model 686 (4 kg) *1 x Box of 4.5 Pellets (1 kg) *1 x Box of .22 LR (1 kg) *1 x Box of 9mm (1 kg) *1 x Box of .38 Special (1 kg) *1 x Box of .500 S&W Magnum (1 kg) *1 x Box of .223 Remington (1 kg) *1 x Box of 12 Gauge (1 kg) Materials *1 x Cloth Scrap (0,5 kg) *1 x Wire (1 kg) *1 x Tarpaulin (8 kg) *1 x Coal (5 kg) Tradeables *1 x Coffee Machine (10 kg) *1 x Coffee (1 kg) *1 x Book (1 kg) *1 x CD (0,5 kg) *1 x Map (0,5 kg) *1 x Cigarettes (0,1 kg) *1 x Cigar (0,1 kg) *1 x Tires (5 kg) Misc. *1 x Handsoap (0,5 kg) *1 x Toothbrush (0,3 kg) *1 x Toothpaste (0,2 kg) Nature Animals See Hunting and Fishing to see how you hunt and fish. Hunting *1 x Dog (Dog) *1 x Cat (Cat) *1 x Rock Pigeon (Pigeon) *1 x Crow (Pigeon) *1 x Mojave Rattlesnake (Snake) *1 x Desert Nightsnake (Snake) *1 x Scorpion (Insect) *1 x Desert Tarantula (Insect) Other *1 x Beehive - Beekeeper needed Vehicles *1 x Bike *1 x Scooter *1 x Motorcycle *1 x ATV *1 x Pickup Truck *1 x Tractor *1 x RV - Retired needed *1 x Trailer History Category:Location Templates